hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Requiem
Any More Buried Secrets? As much as has already been revealed in the past regarding this mission/stage, I still believe that there's more to be discovered, either in some undiscovered technique or approach to playing this stage legitimately, OR by conducting some kind of digital autopsy. Legitimate examples, like getting Cayne's bodyguard to throw his RU-AP MINE in an attempt to kill 47 during combat, or the trick to get Cayne to die instantly by getting him to follow you down the lobby stairs. Discovered examples, like using freecam to see the crematorium under the chapel, or the unused script of 47 talking to Cayne and/or Henderson before killing them. Right now there's two things I'm experimenting with: Firstly, I'm experimenting with the enemy AI by selectively sparing the reporter and the chaplain and strategically eliminating any opposition in order to observe their behavior, to see if they do something out of the ordinary, No luck so far, only able to get Henderson to walk around the cemetery grounds right outside the chapel back and forth. Secondly, there's the seagulls. After eliminating enough hostiles to safely traverse and explore the grounds I've been taking the time and hunting the seagulls (which I thought were doves at first) that inhabit the stage. They mainly fly around the level at large, but will perch on the rocky hillside west of the chapel. I've been able to kill four of them, but to no noticeable result. The reason I do this is because I'm still affected by the whole RAT CLUB Easter Egg from CURTAINS DOWN. I keep thinking if I kill the seagulls something will happen. When I'm done hunting I check the lobby to see if a card or something is waiting on the desk... Thirdly, there's the the Mother/Child statues. They're featured three times throughout in the game separately: In the first instance in the developer/publisher opening screen, where there are doves (or seagulls, maybe...) flying around as the screen lowers to show a crow perched on a statue, before "cawing" and flying off. Remember that crow for later... Second instance is the cinematic from FLATLINE, where 47 meets Diana in a church confessional to receive his briefing. The same statue is seen in the church set in the wall. Third instance is REQUIEM itself. The loading screen features the Mother/Child statue, with the crow perched on the left shoulder. In the actual stage there are three of these statues. There's also seagulls, but no crow. I can't help but think that there is something to these statues... Fourthly, there's the mausoleums the one with the stained glass window, and the one with the melee weapon tools. What if those tools served another purpose other than killing. Use the shovel to dig into a grave. Use the hedgecutter to trim some bush. Use the screwdriver to break into the limo or SUV. I don't know... Lastly, for now, we go back to the bodyguard with the bomb. I can consistently provoke him to throw it and kill him before he can use it, but it always gets stuck on the wall he throws it at. I can't remove it like I can with Parchezzi's bombs. I keep thinking if I can get that bomb and place it on the sealed up door to the crypt right outside the chapel and blow it up there'll be something special... I'm really hoping to find something amazing, but realistically I expect to find more "unfinished" stuff BludWollfe (talk)BludWollfeBludWollfe (talk)